


orange

by tabfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinanoya - Freeform, M/M, Nishinoya POV, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics
Summary: In a world where you couldn’t see color until you touched your soulmate, Nishinoya Yuu was very, very annoyed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 30
Kudos: 543





	orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcats/gifts).



> Hello! This is a gift fic I wrote for a friend! Merry Christmas Bee!

Noya was out of breath. Completely, and utterly breathless. His head was pounding with thoughts on their next play, on what he would do when the match was over, on where he needed to move next. 

He hated playing Aoba Johsai. Last year was a wreck—but he felt this year had hope with their new first years. Slowly though, his hope was chipping away with the lost points. 

Sure, it was only a practice match. But he felt the fire as if it was a real one. He hated playing Aoba Johsai. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yahaba—he loathed them. They made a fool of Karasuno the year prior, and he wasn’t over it. 

“Here!” Kageyama yelled as one of Oikawa’s nasty serves flew over the net and Nishinoya leaped for it, bruising the ground to get the ball into the air. The boy set it and Noya watched with a sparkle in his eyes as the two first years connected and slammed the ball over the net. 

Noya huffed as he picked himself up and moved off the court, watching as Tsukishima went to serve. He saw the world in black and white, watching as the gray figures scattered the court. He wished he could see the color of the world, but that was reserved for people who had touched their soulmate. You could be surrounded by your soulmate for years—but you didn’t see color until you touched them. 

He hadn’t found his soulmate yet; it wasn’t common to find your soulmate in high school. He was just annoyed. Daichi and Suga had found theirs. He even knew a first year who had found hers. It was known to enhance your playing too. Since you could differentiate the ball so much easier when you saw colors. Apparently it really made a difference, said Daichi and Sugawara at least. 

He watched as the team rotated once more and he jumped onto the court, immediately in action. The ball was the same color as everything else—gray. It was more difficult to spot, but Nishinoya was an experienced libero. 

He watched as Daichi fumbled with a receive and as Kageyama barely got under it in time to properly set it, so Noya sent himself running to save it and bump it over the net. 

However, Hinata sent himself running too—but for a completely different reason. To hit it. To spike the bad set off the bad receive. Noya didn’t realize this in enough time as he maneuvered himself under the ball. Right as he bumped it forward, Hinata crashed back into him. 

And his world filled with light. 

Noya stammered back and Hinata fell onto his ass, both of the boys with sparkles in their eyes. Noya watched as the world around him bloomed with colors of every sort. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Pink. 

He didn’t know which was which, but he knew it was beautiful. 

He looked across the court at Shouyou, completely ignoring the volleyball game still going on. Hinata was staring right back at him—a glimmer in each of their bright smiles. 

“Y-your hair,” Nishinoya stuttered, not noticing as a ball flew over the net and smacked him right on the head. Not noticing as his senpais and kouhais yelled for the two boys to get back in position. He was glued to the beautiful color that was his soulmate’s hair. 

His soulmate. Hinata Shouyou. 

“Noya!” Daichi screamed, shaking the boy by the shoulders. He spun around and watched in wonder as Daichi’s caramel eyes swirled before him. 

“You have such beautiful eyes,” Noya gasped, then looked at the other boys in his team. He grinned at Hinata when their eyes met again and Hinata blushed. 

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Aoba Johsai from across the court waited, Iwaizumi dribbled the volleyball like a basketball, waiting for his turn to serve. Ukai came onto the court. 

“What’s going on? Are you two hurt?” He asked, shuffling over to Noya and Hinata, both with reddened cheeks and glistening eyes. 

They both shook their head. “Shouyou, your hair! It’s so cute on you!” Noya said, ignoring the coach and running towards Hinata. He buried his fingers in Hinata’s hair and turned to ask Daichi, “What color is that?” 

Only then did it click in Daichi’s mind, a smile spreading across his face. “Soulmates! You’re soulmates, huh?” 

Hinata nodded with a grin. “Noya, your eyes are so pretty.” 

Noya took Hinata’s hands and grinned right back, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re my soulmate.” 

The other team watched, finally realizing what was happening. Even mean Oikawa was smiling at the discovery. All of the volleyball players watched as Hinata giggled and pulled Noya away. 

“Seriously,” Noya said. “What color is your hair?” 

Suga called from off court, “Orange. It’s orange, Yuu.” 

Nishinoya split a fat smile. “I think orange is my favorite color.” 

Hinata giggled as Nishinoya pulled him closer and set a small kiss on his lips. “Let’s finish the game, yeah? And then I’ll take you out.” 

Hinata, blushing madly from his first kiss, nodded. He was exasperated as he replied, “Okay.” 

Nishinoya took one last look at his soulmate before smiling. He ruffled his hands through Hinata’s hair and said, “Orange.” He giggled and told Hinata, “Orange suits you well.” 


End file.
